New Arrival
by White Winged Warrior
Summary: A baby girl is chosen by Starclan to join their world and become a warriror cat. She is destined to become the greatest warrior of them all and save the clans but darkness is lurking and some cats will stop at nothing to stop her. I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS, ONLY THE CATS. RATED T
1. Thunderclan cats

**Thunderclan**

**LEADER**** Goldenstar-**ginger she-cat with white chest and white tip at the end of her dark green eyes

**Apprentice, Moonpaw **

**DEPUTY**** Ashfur**-handsome light grey tom with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**** Flowersong-**cream coloured fur with white stripes on back. Has green eyes

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Icetalon**-ginger she-cat with white chest, belly and paws. Has blue eyes

**Apprentice, Silverpaw **

**Whitefur**-white she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Apprentice, Flutterpaw **

**Suntail**-mouse brown she-cat with white rings on her tail and amber eyes

**Leafblade**-brown and white tabby tom with leaf green eyes

**Apprentice, Kestrelpaw**

**Roseheart**-beautiful calico with big, preety green eyes

**Shadowstorm**-dark grey tom with green eyes

**Robinpelt**-small reddish brown tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Thornpaw **

**Runningleaf**-blue-gray she-cat with leaf green eyes

**Appprentice, Sunpaw**

**Apprentices**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Flutterpaw**-tortoiseshell she-cat with white stomach and chest. Has a white ring around one eye. Has amber eyes

**Moonpaw**-light grey and white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Silverpaw**-light grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Sunpaw**-beautiful golden coat she-cat with preety leaf green eyes

**Kestrelpaw**-handsome dark grey tom with light grey paws and rings on his tail. Has a splash of white on chest. Has amber eyes

**Thornpaw**-handsome dark tabby tom with blue eyes

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Whiteheart**-beautiful white she-cat with green eyes, mate **Robinpelt**

**Skywing**-light grey with blue eyes, mate** Shadowstorm**

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired

**Halfwing**-once preety tabby she-cat. Has a twisted hind leg

**Tornear**-black tom with only half of his left ear

**Oakroot**-old tabby tom


	2. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

oooOooo

The half-moon glowed and the silence was broken by the whisper of trees, the shadows stirred and then small dark shapes crept steathily through the undergrowth. Unsheathed claws glinted in the mooonlight . Thier eyes locked on to each other, filled with hatred. Then as if on a silent command they leaped at each other and the wood was filled with the sound of screeching cats. Fur was flying everywhere and blood splattered the leaves of the bramble bushes, bright red against green. Then a dark cloud covered the moon and the woods were plunged in to darkness. The cats broke away from each other, their eyes now flashed with fear and then the cloud passed over. The cats then took one last angry look at each other before they crept back into the shadows.

oooOooo

The baby lay in her cot, fast asleep when suddenly a ginger tom appeared in the room. He strode silenty over to the baby's cot and then leaped in. He went over to her and nuzzled her cheek. The baby was then replaced with a preety ginger kit and the tom and kit were then in a forest. The tom looked up as she heard cats then she dissapeared just as a two cats entered the clearing. A cat whose coat was as black as the night though caught a glimpse of the tom and recognised him as the old leader of Thunderclan, Firestar. A she-cat with a coat as white as snow and big green eyes then spotted the kit and ran over to her and curled around around her and began to lick her gently. Nightstar strode over and nodded to Whiteheart when she looked up at him for permission and then she continued to lick the kit. Whiteheart then picked up the young kit and she and Nightstar went back to the Thunderclan camp.

oooOooo

**Starclan**

A blue-gray she-cat with silver tinged around her muzzle sat beside a flame coloured tom and a beautiful tortishell she-cat. They stared down at a pool wich showed Blackstar and Whiteheart with the young kit "Are you sure about this Bluestar?" The tom asked the blue-gray she-cat "Yes Firestar, Im sure" Bluestar meowed "She is destined for greatness, she will save the clans" Firestar stood up "Then we must guide her and her along her hard journey, she will face many dangers" He meowed, with a distant look in his eyes. The tortishell stood up next to Firestar "I will guide her" She purred and then vanished from the clearing.


	3. Chapter 2

_6 moons later_

_Sunkits Pov_

Sunkit awoke curled up against her mother Whiteheart and her 4 baby brothers and sisters. She got up and quietly crept out the nursery. She yawned and gave a quick stretch and then sat down outside the nursery in a nice warm sunny spot. She saw the warriors and apprentices already up and felt a tingle of excitment run down her spine, today was her naming ceremony. She then heard heard Whiteheart get up and smelt her fear, Whiteheart then came out of the nursery and sighed with relief when she saw Sunkit lying outside. Sunkit then heard her brothers and sisters mewling in the nursery "Hush my kits" Whiteheart purred down the entrance. Whiteheart then stretched and walked over to Sunkit, purring and then lay down next to her and started to groom her.

Sunkit purred and then saw Goldenstar emerge from her den, followed by the deputy Ashpelt. Goldenstar leaped up on to the Highrock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Her clear call brought all the cats trotting toward her, emerging like liquid shadows from the edges of the clearing and Whiteheart nudged her over "Come on on my kit." Whiteheart purred and Sunkit and her went up to the Highrock, Sunkits fur shining like a fleck of gold under the sunlight and her eyes gleamed with excitment. Goldenstar looked around to make sure every one was there and then continued "We are here today to give a Clan kit her apprentice name. Sunkit from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name you will called Sunpaw" Goldenstar began and then looked down at Whiteheart with Sunkit next to her "Come forward"Goldenstar commanded. Sunkit padded to the center of the clearing, her fur bristling with anticipation. Goldenstar looked down at the clan and announced, "Runningleaf you will mentor to Sunkit." Sunkit watched as Runningleaf walked over to her and stood beside her "Runningleaf" Goldenstar went on, "Share your courage and determination with her. I know that you will train her well." Sunkit saw Runningleaf's eyes gleam with pride, and she leaned down to touch her nose with her own. Sunkit purred loudly and touched Runningleaf's nose and she then followed her new mentor to the edge of the circle.

The cats of the clan yowled out her new name and Sunpaw nearly burst with joy and she then looked down at her mother and saw pride in her eyes.

Sunpaw then walked over to the aprentice den "Hey Sunpaw!" Kestrelpaw's meow sounded behind her and she turned and saw him running towards her. _Sunpaw!_A thrill of pride surged through her. Kestrelpaw bounded over to her and gave her a welcoming nuzzle "Congratulations!" He mewed "Thanks" Sunpaw purred and then turned as Runningleaf and Kestrelpaw's mentor, Leafblade strode over "I see you two have already met" Runningleaf said and she then gave Leafblade a affectionate nuzzle and Leafblade purred in response and licked her cheek. Kestrelpaw looked at her and rolled his eyes at her, Sunpaw purred with laughter "Today will be teaching you two how to hunt" Leafblade meowed and he and Runningleaf then strode out of camp and Kestrelpaw and Sunpaw followed behind them.

Leafblade and Runningwind walked in to the forest and then stopped "Now then, can either of you tell me the difference between a rabbit and a mouse?" Leafblade questioned them and Sunpaw though for a moment "A rabbit will smell you before he sees you and a mouse will feel you pawsteps through the ground before he even smells you?" Sunpaw asked and looked up at Runningleaf "Exactly, Sunpaw! So what must you bear in mind when hunting mice?"

"Step lightly?" Sunpaw suggested.

Runningleaf looked approvingly at her. "Quite right, Sunpaw. You must take all your weight in to your haunches, so that your paws make no impact on the forest floor. Let's try it!"

Sunpaw watched as Kestrelpaw immediately dropped into a stalking crouch. Sunpaw crouched down and began to creep across the forest floor. She felt herself fall instinctively into the right position, and as she stepped forward, as silenty and lightly as she could, she felt a glow of pride that her muscles responded so smoothly.

"Well done you two!" Leafblade praised and he shook his head disbeliveingly "I think you two are already ready for a solo hunting task!" Sunpaw looked at Kestrelpaw and saw how happy he looked and she felt a warm glow of pride. "Sunpaw you will hunt in the woods near the Great Sycamore and Leafblade you will hunt near the Sandy Hollow." Leafblade meowed and he and Runningleaf then strode off "Good luck!" Kestrelpaw mewed "You too" Sunpaw purred and then they both raced off.

Sunpaw had already caught a squirrel and three mice wich she had buried for later and now she was going back to get them and bring them back to camp when she saw a furry red tail. Sunpaw looked at it and then saw a long muzzle appear and then a fox raced over to her. Sunpaw hissed and scratched its muzzle with her sharp claws but was then swiped at by the fox, she lay there dazed. The fox bit her paw and she yowled out in pain. The fox then grabbed her scruff and started shaking her then ran in to the woods. Sunpaw hissed and squirmed but the fox only held on tighter "Great! my first solo hunt and I get carried off by a fox!" Sunpaw thought miserably and she clawd at the fox's chest.


End file.
